


The feeling of falling in love

by D_E_A



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff and Angst, LawLu - Freeform, LuLaw, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_E_A/pseuds/D_E_A
Summary: Law wants to run from his love, but a certain bartender helps him pour his heart out.





	The feeling of falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> See end for notes!

It was late in a empty bar that Law had long since lost count of the drinks he kept ordering. Each one burning just right while it past through his throat. Each one however failing to get rid of the lump that didn't seem to want to go away. Tipping the glass towards him, he stared at the bottom of it as his vision blurred. Bringing it to his lips he finished it before slamming the glass down on to the counter.

"Rough night?" The bartender asked, hands placed on his hips as he moved to refill the glass.

Law scoffs, "I figured out that I love him, but I know he loves someone else."

"Love huh? That doesn't surprise me." He answered while cleaning the counter. "How do you know he loves someone else?"

"He looked me right in the eye and said, 'Torao, I'm in love!' he said while giving me the biggest smile." Law said staring down at the drink.

"And he didn't mention who it was?" He asked placing his hands on his hips again.

"Don't have to, I can see the way he looks at her and to make matters worse she is so beautiful, and not only that I heard she likes him too." Law said, but he could feel the way the lump in his throat was threatening to never let him speak again.

"Wow...did you ever try to tell him how you feel?" Although the bartender knew the answer he felt the need to make the man talk to him.

"Nope, and I never will. I'm happy being by his side and if I mess that up by telling him how I feel...I'll probably forget how to breathe." Law whispered as he pushed the glass away to lay his head on his arms.

"Ah ah, falling in love is so terrible, one moment you are in the clouds enjoying the feeling of love, but then boom! You are flying straight down as you realize what these feelings mean. Keeping them in well only hurt more and it will never give you a chance to move on." He said patting Law in the head.

"I don't want to move on, everything about him makes me happy, and right here has never felt lighter" He said lifting his head to place a hand above his heart. "When I'm with him I feel so warm and happy because he smiles at me or just saying my name...how am I suppose to let that just go?" He asked with tears threatening to spill.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." He said covering his mouth, because he too was on the verge of crying.

"Haha don't be, in some way this is a good thing." He said smiling.

"How can this possibly be a good thing?!" The bartender shouted.

"Before now I never knew what the big deal of love was, but now I see; falling hopelessly and utterly in love with someone is so painful and yet it something you want to feel all the time. I didn't want to know this feeling but that guy just bursted in to my peaceful life and raised hell. Worst part is..I enjoyed every second of it, because it was him." Law was full on crying at this point.

"You have to tell him, I'm afraid this love can kill you." He said holding his hands. Law pushed himself away from the comfort.

"Let it, I'd rather die then lose his smile...then to lose him." Law said standing up. Staggering he walked away from the bartender that knew his secret.

"But if you are dead, won't you lose his smile forever anyways? Surly you mean something to that boy." The bartender said watching the man stop in his tracks. Law turned around with a smile on his face as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Yeah you're right, but I'm so afraid." Law said clutching his chest.

"Just shows how scared you are of letting go, but I can't live knowing you walked out of here without finding a solution at the bottom of a bottle."

"What do I do?"

"Call him, tell him to meet you here and pour your heart out. If things go south I'll give you free drinks forever, as a way of comfort." He said watching as Law wiped his tears.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Law said pulling out his phone only to hesitate above the contact name. Huffing he cleared his throat and pressed the button before he could stop himself. As it rang the silence in the air was thick and almost suffocating for him.

"Torao?" The voice came startling them both. Shaking he couldn't answer at first but the bartender smiled at him and indicated him to speak.

"Hey Luffy-ya, sorry we're you asleep?" He asked.

"Nope! I'm playing the game that just came out and I completely lost track of time but it is so good! There is this special edition package that—" Luffy went on, and as much as Law wanted to hear him talk forever he needed to get this over with.

"Listen Luffy-ya, since you're up why don't you join me at this bar for a drink." Law said, he sat down when he felt his legs lose strength all of sudden.

"I hate alcohol, but I can still join you! Which one?" He asked, Law could hear him getting ready.

"Okamaland." He answered.

"Okay be there in a few." Luffy said laughing at the name causing his heart to flutter.

Hanging up he looked over to the bartender who only smiled at him, taking his hand the man gave it a quick squeeze before pulling away and walked to the back while leaving a bottle on the counter. Law was grateful for the man, he would have never been able to come up with the decision to let go if it weren't for him. As much as Law wanted to run away from here right now he did nothing but force his body to sit still. Wrapping his hand around the bottle he poured himself a drink as the minutes pass by painfully slow. What felt like forever was nothing but a couple of minutes as Luffy walked in with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Torao!" He said sitting down right next to him. Law could feel the warmth spreading in his chest and the scent that suddenly surrounded him was like the ocean breeze and it calmed his nerves for a moment.

"Luffy-ya." He answered simply.

"This place is so cool! How did you even find it?" He asked looking around excitedly.

"Honestly no clue, I was driving around and I needed a drink." He said glaring down at his drink.

"Ooo wow! So what's wrong?" Luffy asked him looking back at him. Law kept his eyes on the counter to avoid falling apart before even getting to confess. And as great as a story that will be he would rather save himself the humiliation.

"I fell in love." Law said quietly at first, "I fell in love with an incredible person, and from the get go I knew this would be the only person I would ever love. They love someone else, but I thought it's okay just being with them; only to realize...why can't I be the one they love?" Law was still not looking up, but Luffy was quiet beside him so he continued. "Luffy I'm going to tell them, everything has change since I met you, because of you my heart feels warm and breathing is easy. Every smile and laugh given to me by you is tucked away in my memory as a something special. And when you say my name it sounds right and perfect, but above all of that I loved loving you." Law whispered feeling his hands shake as he let his mouth run without his permission. "It sounds cheesy huh?" He asked looking up, but the sight was what startled him.

Luffy was crying.

"So cheesy it made you cry?" Law said laughing.

"W..why are you in love?" Luffy asked crying.

"Couldn't help it." Law answered confused.

"And you're going to tell them all that?" Luffy asked through tears.

"Word by word." He whispered. Luffy calmed down a bit and smiled at him. After a moment he spoke.

"Ne Law, I want to say go for it and I hope it goes well...but as I thought it hurts here when I think how that love isn't for me." Luffy said crying again.

The universe could've exploded at that very moment and Law would have never known. Or maybe it had and he was really just drifting in space because there is no way he didn't remember how to breathe, the lack of oxygen in his lungs was definitely the universe fault. But when he saw the way Luffy cried while he just sat there made him realize how much of a fool he was, but not for long as he stood and took Luffy's face in his hands. He could see the confusion in the younger boys eyes as he pushed himself forward and kissed him tenderly. Gently moving against his lips he could feel as Luffy slowly melted in to the kiss. If heaven was a place or a thing then this is what it is because there was no way anything could be better. When they pulled apart he gently rested his forehead against Luffy's.

"Law?" Luffy asked and Law hated the way his voice trembled.

"Luffy-ya I love you, you idiot. I wasn't going to ever tell you since you love someone else but,—"

"I love you too!" Luffy shouted startling him. Sitting back he stared at Luffy who was now red as a tomato. Throwing his head back he laughed and it felt so good to laugh.

"I'm such a fool, but you heard my confession. I am hopelessly in love, and if I were to compare my love to something the universe would still be to small." He whispered pulling Luffy in close again. "And all of that love is just for you." He ended placing a kiss on Luffy's lips. Luffy had started bawling all over again but still tried to speak anyways.

"Me..me t-too...I lo-love Torao that much too!" He shouted causing Law to smile.

"Good." He whispered pressing their lips together again.

"Oh my god! I better get front row invitation to the freaking wedding!" The bartender voice came from the back as he waved his hands in front of his puffy bloodshot red eyes. Law laughed as he pulled away from Luffy who looked at him in confusion.

"Haha of course, but what name shall I put on it?" He asked.

"Iva-chan honey and don't you dare forget!" He shouted.

"Well yeah, but first I have to make sure Luffy-ya will be mine." Law said standing up and reached out for Luffy who was blushing a deep red. Luffy accepted it and was pulled in to a tight embrace.

"Of course, but only if it's forever." Luffy said wrapping his arms around Law.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered against his lips before closing the gap. Ignoring the squeal and the sound of someone passing out, Law pulled Luffy even closer to him and thanked the universe for the feeling of falling in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's a bit ooc but I saw this happen in my head so I wrote it. I'm already planning on drawing this story out soon, so if you're are interested in following that you can view it on my Tumblr page inkmonster69.tumblr.com 
> 
> Kudos and comments are not only welcomed but wanted, I love hearing what you guys think and I grow from critiques.
> 
> And as always thank you for reading!


End file.
